So Fragile a Thing
by Chibi Spitfire
Summary: The last thing X. Drake ever expected on Sabaody was to run into a face from his past, a bubbly Revolutionary with a penchant for getting herself into all kinds of trouble. When their paths cross unexpectedly, the pirate allows her to come along with him against his better judgment, and well… Surely he never expected his journey to be nothing but smooth sailing, did he? DrakexOC
1. Chapter 1

_The ranks of the Revolutionaries are filled with many well-known and famous faces such as the feared Dragon, Ivankov, Bunny Joe, Sabo and Koala to name a few. Yet there is another group of famous faces within the ranks of the Revolutionaries, a family that has loyally supported the Revolution's cause for decades. From this particular family came a group that would come to be known as the Daughters of the Revolution._

_Why are these Daughters so famous? Because the Daughters of the Revolution are made up of the ten daughters of the Green family. These ten Daughters of all ages are each fiercely devoted the Revolution, and each and every one of these Daughters are well-known as they each have the distinct look of blonde hair and lavender eyes._

_The Daughters have been a thorn in the Navy and World Government's side for nearly twenty years, and each Daughter has her own bounty unique to herself and the crimes she has committed against the World Government._

_Our story begins with one of these Daughters who has a knack for finding trouble no matter where she goes, and currently finds herself in the midst of such trouble on Sabaody Archipelago..._

* * *

Chapter 1

Lavender eyes narrowed slightly, hands planted to slender hips as the young woman tried to make sense of the scene she was met with. When she had been sent to Sabaody Archipelago, she had expected to find her intended target and be on her merry way back to headquarters to report what she had found, and now... Not only had there been some sort of scuffle at the Human Auction House, but now there was talk of an Admiral being sent to the island soon.

Well damn.

Green Daisy knew that if she were discovered on the archipelago by an Admiral then her happy ass would be destroyed, no questions asked. Why? Because she was one of the most hated and most wanted individuals on the Grand Line as she was a Revolutionary. Not just any Revolutionary, but one of the famous Daughters of the Revolution.

Fingers ran through her pixie cut hair, a groan of frustration escaping. Daisy knew damn well that if she didn't find some way to get away from Sabaody before she was discovered, then she was dead. If she died, she'd never be able to see her sisters again, or her parents, her friends Sabo or Koala or... Her eyes widened just a fraction at a new thought.

She'd never be able to have another slice of her mother's delicious fruit pie! Oh hell no! There was no way she'd allow herself to die and miss out on enjoying her mother's cooking!

Eyes narrowing just slightly, Daisy managed to slink into the crowd unnoticed and with a new goal in mind: Get to a ship and get the hell out of Sabaody as soon as possible! But first things were first, how was she going to talk someone into giving her a ride? That thought made her skid to a halt and nearly fall over herself.

Well, she certainly couldn't just walk up to a random stranger and say, "Hello there! I know I'm a wanted Revolutionary, but would you pretty please help me out?" The last time she had tried that approach, her head had nearly been blown off and her sister Petunia had kicked her ass good for that one.

She gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of her oldest sister's ass kickings and quickly shook her head, determined to find a way out of the archipelago no matter what! Just so long as that way didn't involve being maimed and/or killed in any way.

Now let's see...

Throngs of people suddenly began to run by her and Daisy leaned herself against the wall of a nearby building, her head quickly whipping toward the direction the disturbance was coming from. Pale eyes widened to saucers as she realized just what, or more specifically, who they were running from.

"Kizaru," she whispered under her breath, pressing her form even closer against the wall as though that would effectively hide her. This was definitely not good. She herself hadn't had a run-in with this particular Admiral, but a few of her sisters had and they all had told her the same thing: Run. Run away as fast as you can if you ever run into Kizaru.

Her head craned up, looking all around to see if there were any chance of escape in sight when she suddenly spotted a ledge that she could easily hop onto. It shouldn't be too terribly difficult to do so, and with a grunt and few quick jumps, she had managed to use the ledge to her advantage and scaled the side of the wall, landing on the top of a roof.

There! That hadn't been too difficult! And especially with wedge heels on! Inner high-five for Daisy!

The blonde grinned to herself and quickly made her way over to one side of the roof, peering over the edge. She instantly squeaked and threw herself flat against the roof.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shitty shit! Kizaru was right below her, from all appearances casually trying to have an innocent conversation with a group of pirates. Just fantastic!

A pout slowly made its way across Daisy's face as she slowly lifted herself up and once again looked over the ledge. So far, it appeared that no one had noticed her, which was good! Now how to best handle the situation at hand? She supposed she could go back the way she came, but more than likely the place was already crawling with Marines...

Her eyes narrowed as the wheels of her mind began to turn. Think Daisy, think! What would her sisters say to her in this situation? Well...

Petunia would have lovingly said...

_"What?! You got yourself cornered by who?! When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you had never been born! Get over here so I can kick your ass!" _

Tulip would have sighed...

_"Really, Daisy... You should know better than to put yourself into these kinds of situations."_

Poppy would groan and shake her head...

"_Again, Daisy?! You're going to send our parents into an early grave if you keep these stunts up! Just because you're a trained Revolutionary doesn't mean you have permission to be so reckless!" _

Well, she was starting to get the picture and really didn't want to go down the line of what all nine of her sisters would have said to her since each response would have sounded very similar to each other.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head and once again looked over the ledge, finding that Bartholomew Kuma was suddenly right there. Oh, well that was nice! When did Uncle Kuma get to Sabaody...

Lavender eyes blinked once, then twice the longer Daisy stared at the Bartholomew Kuma lookalike. "Wait..." Since when did Uncle Kuma shoot lasers out of his mouth? "Hmm..." And she was fairly certain that those hand lasers were a new addition too. Something was definitely off...

And another thing, when had that giant-ass dinosaur gotten there?!

"Holy shit!" She jumped to her feet once she realized that there was in fact a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex suddenly where one had not been previously, unable to help but be in awe of the giant beast that was curiously wearing clothing. Her palms clenched into the ledge, body leaning forward as she tried to get a closer look at the prehistoric creature that was currently attacking the being Daisy had decided was, in fact _not_ her Uncle Kuma.

"So cool..." she managed to breathe out with eyes shining in excitement.

Ah, but it was a shame that Daisy didn't realize just how close over the ledge she was leaning until it was too late...

The ledge began to crumble under her palms and Daisy scrambled to try and keep herself from falling over, to no avail. She let out a high-pitched shriek and found herself falling, falling and falling still until...

Daisy blinked as she realized that she wasn't dead, but instead had landed on something firm, something sturdy and something that was definitely breathing...

Swallowing, Daisy peered down and let out a high-pitched shriek as she realized that she was smack dab on the head of the T-Rex. Now, she wasn't screaming because of the fact that she had landed on a potentially terrifying creature's head, but rather due to the fact that the beast had a perfect bird's-eye view of her underwear with her dress hiked up around her hips.

"PERVERT DINOSAUR!" She began to scream and flail, not even noticing when Kuma shot a laser directly at the dinosaur and said creature slowly began to get smaller and smaller.

The pair collided against each other on the ground, Daisy's crotch still perfectly lined up against the now-man's face. The woman blinked, staring down at the man in silence before shrieking once again. "PERVERT MAN!"

The man released a low growl before shoving Daisy off of his face, adjusting the hat on his head while glowering at her. "I'll have you know that I'm no pervert! _You_ were the one who landed on me!"

The Revolutionary's eyes locked onto a pair of blue orbs, blinking and scrambling to her knees before crawling toward the man.

She knew this man...

"And who the hell do you think you are?!" He winced, clutching at his side.

He was so familiar...

"Are you even listening to me? Why are you staring at me like that?! Stop it!"

Her eyes widened, mouth taking on an o shape as it suddenly came to her who this man was. She could never forget him...

"D-Drakey?"

* * *

The last thing X. Drake expected was to have a shrieking banshee land on his head and start calling him a pervert. Scratch that, the very last thing he ever expected was to hear the damndable nickname of _Drakey_ again.

Only one person in the world would ever have dared to call him that, and try as he might, he couldn't ever forget that person.

"Oh no," he groaned, scooting away from the woman and managing to stand to his feet. "No, no, no, no! Why in seven hells are _you_ here?!"

Daisy beamed and jumped to her feet as well, moving until she was directly in front of him. "I knew it was you, Drakey! What are you doing here in Sabaody?"

Before he could get a word in edgewise, the blonde threw herself against Drake and wound her arms as tightly as possible around him.

"Let go of me, woman!"

"But Drakey," she stared up at him with wide, surprise-filled eyes. "Surely you didn't forget our time together all those years ago?"

How could he forget? The events that followed after he had first met this woman were something that shamed him still to this very day...

Shaking his head, he tried to shove Daisy off him. "I won't tell you again, now release me!"

"No!" Daisy's cheeks puffed out in a pouting fashion. "I need your help, Drakey!"

Drake snarled, finally able to pull the woman off his being. "I'm not about to help a Revolutionary such as yourself, Green Daisy!"

"But... But... Pleeeeeeeeease? I promise I'll be your best friend!"

"Oh~? I wasn't aware that you were such good friends with a notorious Revolutionary, former Rear Admiral Drake."

Shit. He had almost forgotten about Kizaru being there.

His eyes widened a fraction, shoving Daisy away from him as hard as he could. As much as he found the woman to be a great annoyance, he wasn't about to stand by and let a woman be harmed if he could help it.

It was then that he realized that Kizaru had made quick work of Scratchman and Hawkins during the time he had been distracted and just as he blinked, he felt a pain hit him unlike any other he had experienced before.

"DRAKEY!"

Damn it... Get away from this battle, bothersome woman!

Drake winced and managed to somewhat crawl through the rubble and debris to find Kizaru now looming over Daisy who in turn was standing to her full height.

"I'm afraid I can't let a Revolutionary like yourself get away, Green Daisy. You _are_ a wanted criminal after all."

"I'd just like to see you try!" she snapped, all previous innocence disappearing at once as a more serious side took over. She jumped back and quickly snapped her arm to the side, allowing her Armament Haki to take over the appendage. "I'm a member of the Green family! I may be considered naive at times by my family and other fellow Revolutionaries, but I'm not about to back down to the likes of you!"

"Funny, one of your sisters said the same thing to me," Kizaru tilted his head slightly before pointing a finger at the Revolutionary. "Right before I used one of my lasers to puncture most of her internal organs."

Daisy froze at the mention of the sister whom she knew had suffered greatly at the hands of the Admiral, and that was her downfall. She felt a sharp pain hit her chest, crying out and falling to a heap onto the ground.

The blonde managed to somehow crawl to her knees, trying her hardest not to hack up her own blood at that moment.

"I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you..."

Daisy's eyes screwed shut, still able to see the bright light of Kizaru's beam even with her eyes closed. She knew that without a doubt, she would either be killed right there, or taken into Navy custody, never to have freedom ever again. Either way, her future looked bleak.

_Puru puru puru puru. _

One eye peeked open upon hearing an all-too familiar sound. Wait, was that a den-den?

_Puru puru puru puru._

"Hmm? Hello~? ...Now why aren't I able to answer this thing?"

Both lavender eyes opened and Daisy lifted her head to find the Admiral shaking the den-den on his wrist before putting it up to his ear.

"Is it broken? Ah, that doesn't make any sense now does it, Little Revolutionary?"

She blinked owlishly at the question posed to her, giving a slow shake of her head.

"Hmm... Here we go."

"_Uncle! Where the hell are you?!" _

"Ah, Sentomaru~ there you are."

Daisy was unsure as to what would happen next, her blood loss was getting worse with each passing second. She felt her vision grow dim, and just before she collided face first with the earth and lost consciousness, her eyes managed to lock onto Drake's and she gave a weak smile.

She may very well die here and now, but at least Drakey was safe. For the time being anyway...

* * *

**Hehehe so what do you think?** **I've been planning this little story now for some time and am so excited to finally introduce a brand new series I've had in the works. The Daughters of the Revolution! **

**There will be several stories for the Daughters as I hope to one day be able to write out the story for each Daughter. I decided to start off with Daisy and Drake's story because I absolutely adore both individuals and they're both so vastly different from each other personality-wise and are just too cute together!**

******Forgive me for changing a couple of things up in the first chapter here! I want to keep this story as close to canon events as possible, but I knew I would have to change a couple things to make the story fit, so please don't be too upset with me! The picture used in the cover art for this story is a picture of Daisy a friend of mine drew for me!  
**

**Now I'll admit, a part of this is based off my late grandmother's life as she herself was the second oldest in a family of ten. There weren't ten daughters in their large family, but two daughters and eight sons instead and my grandmother always told me so many fun stories of when she was growing up so I may slip a few of those stories in this series if I can. **

**Please tell me what you thought of it, good or bad! Thank you my ducklings~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are at chapter 2! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited! And a special thank you to BatmanSwim2016 for reviewing! It means so much to me! :D **

**BatmanSwim2016- Wahhhh thank you so much duckie! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! *hugs you tight* I will definitely be continuing this story so fear not! *strikes hero pose***

* * *

Chapter 2

"Captain!"

Drake groaned and winced as several members of his crew rushed to his side once Kizaru had left. He could only be grateful that the Admiral had decided that the Straw Hats were more important than he and his own crew were.

And then there was Daisy.

His eyes widened a fraction upon remembering the female Revolutionary, whipping his head to the side to find the woman on her side, clutching her midsection. He grit his teeth, wincing as his crew members gingerly lifted him to his feet, leaning his battered body against their own.

The pirate captain knew that it would be in his best interest to just leave the woman behind, to forget that she had popped back up into his life after more than eight years of hearing nothing from her.

Tearing his gaze away from the woman crumpled in a heap on the ground, he grunted and leaned his full weight against one of his crewmembers.

"Captain, are we going to leave the woman behind? It seemed like you and she knew each other."

The former Marine stiffened at the question, managing to look over his shoulder to give Daisy a last look. "Leave her."

After all, she meant absolutely nothing to him. That one time years ago had been inconsequential to him, even though he often found himself thinking back on the time they had spent together. She had family that would surely come for her once they discovered what had happened.

But there was that nagging feeling that just wouldn't leave him alone. What if her family didn't realize until it was too late to save her?

At any rate, Green Daisy was not his responsibility whatsoever.

"Captain Drake, are you sure about leaving her?"

"Of course I am," he snapped, wincing and grinding his teeth together with his hand still pressed firmly against his injured side. Drake turned his attention back to Daisy to find the blonde had somehow managed to set herself up on her hands and knees.

Just don't look at her.

"She's not looking so good, Captain."

Damn his crew for knowing him too well. It was true, X. Drake was an extremely patient man, so for the pirate captain to not want anything to do with this woman and to even lose his cool around her, there had to be a very good reason.

What his crew didn't realize, was that the last thing he needed was to have this woman in his life again, in any way, shape or form. She had driven him mad and had nearly cost him his job eight years earlier, so he sure as hell didn't need the headache of this obnoxious, overly happy Revolutionary.

But then blue eyes met lavender, and the Revolutionary managed to give the pirate captain a weak smile. "Drakey..." she coughed and collapsed, again cradling her side gingerly with a small moan escaping.

_"It seems to me like you aren't really happy doing what you are."_

_"Have you ever thought about becoming a rebel?"_

_"You were meant for so much more than the life you're leading now, Drakey..."_

Damn her, and damn his mind for choosing now of all times to remember things from so long ago!

Drake hissed through grit teeth and jerked his head to the side. "Go see how serious her wounds are. If they're bad, we'll bring her on board the ship and have Doc look at her."

"Yes, Captain!"

* * *

Daisy moaned, her eyes fluttering open before quickly screwing shut as she winced from the pain in her abdomen. A trembling hand reached toward the area of pain and her eyes flew open to find her entire waist covered in bandages.

"Wha'?" she murmured softly, trying to prop herself on her elbows only to whimper and collapse onto her back, eyes focusing on the ceiling above her. Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back to her at once, facing off against Kizaru, seeing the thing that looked like her Uncle Kuma but was most definitely not him, and then finally meeting Drake face to face again after years apart.

And apparently he still wasn't too fond of her, which was just fine by Daisy. The sooner she figured out what had happened after her blackout, the sooner she could take her accident-prone self back to Baltigo to report what she had seen.

A soft smile made its way across her face at the thought of finally being reunited with her family after several weeks apart, but first she needed to get herself out of this... Well, wherever the hell she was currently.

"Ah, ye be awake. Good."

Lavender eyes blinked as Daisy was now face to face with an older man with graying hair and a pair of spectacles hanging on the end of his nose. He grinned at the bewildered expression Daisy wore and chuckled before gently helping the blonde woman to a sitting position.

"Cap'n Drake had warned me that yer injuries were serious, and boy was he right 'bout that. But twasn't anythin' I couldn't handle! Ah, where did me manners go? I'm Doc Seamus, doctor for the Drake Pirates!"

Daisy couldn't help but relax in the presence of this man who immediately reminded her so much of both her parents. She extended her hand out to the man and smiled warmly. "I'm Green Daisy, member of the Revolutionary Army and former _acquaintance_ of your captain."

"Och," Doc Seamus gently grasped the woman's hand in his and slowly shook it. "The Revolutionary Army has surely gotten more attractive members since I last had a run-in with any o' them!"

She giggled and pulled her hand back to rest in her lap. "Well, thank you, you're far too kind."

"I only speak the truth, lass," the doctor chuckled before turning his attention to the bandages around the Revolutionary's waist. "Now if ye don' mind, I need to be checkin' on yer wounds to make sure they haven't re-opened."

"Lay it on me, Doc," she grinned at the bark of a laugh she received and shifted so that she was leaning against the mountain of pillows on her bed as the good doctor did his job.

"Seems to me ye will have a bit o' a recovery period."

Exactly what she feared would happen. Daisy sighed and tried sitting herself up only to once again fall back against the pillows. "Are you sure? I really need to get myself back to Baltigo, and besides, I seriously doubt Drakey would want me to stick around for very long."

"Well he's a big boy an' can handle himself," the doctor snapped, brows knitting together. "Ye've suffered verra serious wounds here, an' I canna let ye go with a good conscience. Doctor's orders."

A sigh escaped and Daisy once again focused her attention on the ceiling. She just had to get her information back to the Revolutionary Army, and she had to get back to parents and most importantly...

Lavender eyes fluttered closed for a moment before opening once again and focusing on Doc Seamus. "Does this ship have a den den I could borrow for the time being?"

* * *

Drake's wounds weren't fatal and the captain was back on his feet within a day. The same couldn't be said for the unexpected guest on his ship unfortunately.

Just why the fates had decided to have Green Daisy fall back into his life again, he wasn't all-too sure. Perhaps she had come back to finish the job of annoying him until he died.

Ah there he went again with thinking about her; he had to stop worrying so much about the Revolutionary woman's motives and instead focus on how to get her off his ship. Doc Seamus had warned Drake that her wounds seemed to be far more serious than his own had been. X Drake knew that that was code for "The woman needs to stay with us until I think her wounds have completely healed."

Damnation if her wounds were as serious as the doctor had made them out to be.

The pirate continued to trudge along the halls, steps slowing until they came to a complete halt in front of where he knew Daisy to be staying for the time being. Now common sense told him to continue about his merry way, but he could distinctly hear the voice of said woman.

"I promise I'll be fine, Mama... No, I don't know when I'll be discharged and given the okay to come back to Baltigo."

Seamus must have let her used the ship's den den.

"Is Papa there? ...It's alright, don't worry with finding him, I'm sure I'll be back on my feet before long and I'll be back with you. Ah, Sage is there?"

Drake felt a brow arch at the excitement her voice held at the mention of whoever this Sage character was. More than likely a family member, not that he cared about it.

_"When are you coming home?!"_

The voice was a very young one, one of her littler sisters perhaps?

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid it's going to be a little bit longer before I can come back."

_"But I miss you!"_

Drake heard a soft tinkle of laughter, the fondness and warmth in the woman's voice. "And I miss you just as much..."

His hand shot out on its own, opening the door to find Daisy scrambling to sit up, eyes wide as saucers before whispering into the receiver.

"I-I have to go, I'll call you all soon!"

_"But-!"_

The receiver was hung up before the sentence could be finished, and Daisy stared at Drake with a quick grin, leaning back against her pillows. "This is an unexpected surprise, Drakey. Come to pay the sick woman a visit, have you? I was hoping to get some company at some point so I'm glad you came!"

And once again he was reminded of why he could hardly tolerate the bubbly Revolutionary. "Hardly," he snorted. "I just came to check how serious your wounds were for myself."

Shoulders were shrugged slightly, the gown she wore shifting off her shoulder just slightly and Drake's gaze was quickly averted to the side to keep from seeing the sight. "Doc Seamus says I'm not to do strenuous activity of any kind since my organs will take some time to heal. Apparently Kizaru did quite the number on me." She gave a crooked smile before tilting her head slightly to one side. "And how about your wounds? You took quite the hit too from what I remember."

His hand subconsciously moved to his side, gaze shifting to the wrappings before shaking his head and turning his gaze to the woman once again. "I've always been a quick healer. Speaking of healing, did Seamus say when you would be leaving?"

Rosy lips pursed out into a little pout, Daisy leaning forward to get closer to the former Rear Admiral. "But Drakey~," she seemingly ignored the way Drake took a quick step back. "I thought we could get to know one another again! I mean, you left the Navy and didn't even bother to let me know you were doing such a thing! I'm actually hurt!"

"There's a reason for my not telling you a single thing about the goings on in my life, Green Daisy," blue eyes flashed dangerously. "You and I," he motioned with a finger to her and then to himself. "Are not in any way friends and it would do you good to remember that."

"Really?" Again there was that little cock of her head as she leaned further forward. "That's not what you said eight years ago."

Drake bristled upon being reminded of that and bowed up, leaning down until he was right in Daisy's face. "And I won't have you bringing anything of our past up at any point during your stay here."

Lavender eyes crinkled up as she broke out into laughter, holding her hands up in front of her defensively. "Alright, alright, I won't bring it up in front of your crew members. Just drop me off at Baltigo and I'll be out of your hair for good."

For good? It seemed too good to be true.

"And how do I know you won't renege on your end of the deal?"

"Aww, surely you know me by now, Drakey! All I really want is to go back to Baltigo and find my family. You take me, and I swear I'll never darken your door again," the grin she wore widened. "See? It's a win-win for everyone involved!"

Blue eyes narrowed, the pirate captain completely skeptical that it surely wouldn't be that easy, but... "Alright," he stated simply. "If you want to go there so badly, my crew and I will gladly take you to Baltigo."

Daisy brightened, almost shooting straight up. "Oh, Drakey!"

"We'll set a course for Baltigo," that being said, Drake turned and walked toward the door. "As soon as I get through going to several other places."

"...What?"

"I promised you that we would get to Baltigo, but surely you didn't assume I would drop all my other plans just to get rid of you?"

"B-But that's not fair," she wailed.

Drake turned to give the blonde a last withering glance. "Life isn't fair I'm afraid." Stepping outside the room, the door shut firmly behind him and Drake winced at the pitiful whine that followed.

Knowing Daisy, the woman was more than likely moping about, but that wasn't his concern. He'd get to Baltigo eventually, but Drake had a few things to take care of first.

Getting rid of the pest would just have to wait for the time being.

* * *

**Now since we don't know hardly anything at all about Drake or his crew, I've taken a few liberties with giving names and adding characters we haven't seen yet. If and when we're told more about Drake and his crew, then I'll go back and edit whatever I need to, but for now just buckle up and enjoy! **

**Please tell me what you thought of it, good or bad! Thank you my ducklings~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited! Once again a big special thank you to my duckling BatmanSwim2016 for reviewing!**

**BatmanSwim2016- Yay! So glad you like it! :D And I wonder too just what happened between Drake and Daisy? I mean, it's not like I know all the juicy details of what happened all those years ago or anything... ;D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Drake felt his eye twitch at the scene that met his eyes. He had hoped to be able to enjoy a nice breakfast, but it seemed that wasn't about to happen... Daisy was currently sitting with the majority of his crew, the men all seeming to be enraptured by something she was telling them.

"No way, your family is really that involved with the Revolutionary Army?"

"Absolutely!" She beamed with pride, lavender eyes bright and wide for it being so early in the morning. "My parents met when the Army was first starting out a few decades or so ago. Of course, Uncle Dragon wasn't in charge at the time, but my parents met, married and started popping out little Revolutionary Army members as soon as they could. There's ten of us girls in all, all different ages and personalities."

Several of the men all visibly swallowed, leaning in just the slightest bit. "There's... There's ten of you in all?"

"Yup!"

"And do any of your sisters look like you?"

Daisy's lips pursed out, brows knitting together as she thought about this. "Well, we don't all look _exactly_ alike, but I'd say we all look very similar to each other in looks."

Suddenly, Drake found dozens of pairs of eyes on him. "CAPTAIN DRAKE!" The men all chimed in together at once. "Can we please make a special trip to Baltigo soon?!"

"Absolutely not," he snapped, blue eyes narrowing at the men before focusing on the blonde woman now propping her chin up on her hands as she grinned.

"Morning, Drakey!" she chirped out, waving one hand at him. "Come sit with us, I was just enjoying a nice conversation with some of your men here!"

The former Marine grunted before taking a seat at the opposite end of the table, as far away from Daisy as he could possibly get. "More like you're distracting them. And for that matter," blue eyes lifted and met lavender. "Why are you out of bed? Aren't your injuries supposedly almost life-threatening?"

Her head cocked slightly to one side. "Mm, they still are according to Doc Seamus, but he insisted I get a tiny bit of exercise before staying seated for the rest of the day so I could get plenty of rest."

Of course her wounds were still bad. He just couldn't catch a break with Daisy around, could he? "Just don't bleed out and die on my ship. Blood stains are almost impossible to wash out," he muttered under his breath before reaching for a piece of toast.

Daisy just so happened to have been reaching for that exact piece of toast as well. Their hands gently connected and the pair sat there silently, staring at their hands before finally lifting their heads. Both Drake and Daisy stared at one another, Daisy's cheeks pinkening just slightly before Drake realized what had happened. He yanked his hand back and glowered at the blonde as though what had just occurred was completely her fault.

Daisy on the other hand, whipped her head away and managed to stand to her feet. "That's probably enough of my being out of bed. I... I should get back." She managed to give a bright smile, acting as though she hadn't been affected by that one touch and hurrying back to the room she had been given to stay in.

The Supernova could only stare silently at Daisy's retreating back, yet was completely aware of the stares and whispers coming from his men. With a snort, he chose to completely ignore the woman and went back to eating his breakfast.

"If you're all quite done gaping like Neanderthals, then I suggest you hurry up and eat before everything gets cold," he called out to his crew without even looking in their direction to acknowledge them.

* * *

Once again Daisy found herself in bed with the den den mushi in hand, using it to call her family's den den. Finally after several rings, the other end was picked up.

_"This is Mama Green. Speak."_

"Mama, it's Daisy again..."

_"Daisy! How are you?! Are you still doing alright?! Do you know if you'll be able to come home soon?" _

_"Chrysanthemum! Let the girl answer the first question before you bombard her with more questions!"_

Daisy grinned at the sound of her father in the background, chiding her mother in a loving manner. "I'm fine, Mama. Still recovering I'm afraid, so I'm unsure when I'll be able to come back to Baltigo."

_"Well, you don't worry about that! We've told Dragon what the situation is, so you're good for now."_

"That's good..." she managed a weak smile. Just being able to hear the voices of her loved ones made things the tiniest bit better. "I saw something in the papers today. Is it true? Are they really going to execute Fire Fist Ace soon?"

The den den stayed silent for a few moments. _"Yes, it's true. He's set to be executed in a few days."_

Lavender eyes closed, her heart clenching. "D-Does Sabo know?" The question came out as a whisper as her thoughts turned to the young man she considered a little brother. So often he had bragged about his brothers, Ace and Luffy becoming famous pirates, how proud he was of them...

_"He does, but Dragon refuses to let him go."_

Daisy had figured as much. She knew that Dragon meant well, that more than likely he was concerned Sabo would jeopardize not only his own life, but he might risk the mission of the Revolutionary Army as well. It didn't help matters any that her dear friend would be suffering at the knowledge that he wasn't going to be able to help save his brother.

_"And don't you dare think of doing anything rash either!"_

Daisy glared at the den den, hoping her parents were able to see her expressions. "And just what could I do from my bed? I've been sentenced to bedrest for as long as the doctor says!"

_"Your mother knows that, she's just worried as she should be,"_ Daisy gulped at the tone her father's voice took. _"You can't afford to continue being so reckless, it's not just your life that's on the line, Daisy. You've got to think about how your sisters and Sage will be affected as well."_

"I know," she murmured, her gaze softening at the mention of her family. "But I've made a deal with a pirate, he'll be bringing me back to Baltigo as soon as he can."

_"Just try not to be so trusting this time around, eh Daisy?"_

Her brow furrowed as she tried her hardest not to say something snappy in return. Her parents always meant well, but Daisy would be thirty come her next birthday! She was certainly grown enough to make her own choices and decide who she could and couldn't trust. "I'll keep that in mind."

_"Good girl."_

_"Call us as soon as you can again!"_

"I will," she managed a small smile before hanging up the receiver and releasing a heavy sigh. What she had failed to mention to her mother and father was that Drake had things he planned on taking care of first before he even considered taking her back to Baltigo. Had they known such a fact, and also that it was indeed X. Drake that had her, the conversation would have taken a much different turn.

She didn't even want to think of what would have happened if her father had found out whose ship Daisy was on.

_"Has anyone ever told you that you've got some beautiful eyes?"_

Daisy squeaked and immediately yanked the covers over her head, shaking her head as she willed her mind to stop thinking about things of the past. There was a reason the past was the past, so there should have been no need to bring it up!

But then again, being in such close proximity to him...

No! Her hands clutched at her scalp and she let out a moan of frustration. Daisy had her family and especially Sage to think about, she couldn't allow herself to even consider letting old feelings creep back into her heart.

There was a reason why things were now as they were, and she just had to keep reminding herself of that. For the sake of the Revolution and her beloved family.

* * *

**This is a short chapter I know, but I'm not planning on this story being too terribly long, hopefully no more than 20 chapters or so. I'm thinking we'll get to see more of Daisy and Drake's past together and just what happened between the two of them eight years ago in a few chapters! **

**I'm also not too sure just what Drake was wanting with Kaido right after the Marineford battle, but for those of you who are only anime watchers, there were a few chapter covers in the manga that showed Drake with a brand new look post-timeskip. It also shows a couple other things that I find very curious and interesting, so until we find out more about Kaido and Drake, I'll be taking a few liberties with what I feel happened between them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited! **

**BatmanSwim2016- I made your day by updating? Go me! *high fives myself* :D**

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin- And I love you for loving Daisy! *gives you a big hug and a plate of cookies* I had hoped she would come across as adorable, because Drakey won't be able to resist the adorableness for very long. *evil laughter* I'm not sure if Daisy herself will go to Dressrosa, but we may possibly see Sabo and/or Koala show up at some point in the story... ;D **

* * *

Chapter 4

Lavender eyes welled up with tears, Daisy gritting her teeth as she bit back the sob that threatened to escape. How... How could people be so cruel as to execute a young boy who had committed no crime other than being born?!

"Och, lass..."

Daisy quickly stood to her feet and walked out of the room before Doc Seamus or any of the other men of the Drake Pirates could say a word to her. They just didn't understand! Portgas D. Ace, Sabo's brother, had just been executed! How dare the Navy, no how dare the damned World Government do that?!

She hobbled her way back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her before reaching for the den den. Her fingers immediately began to dial an all-too familiar number and she waited with bated breath to see if anyone would answer.

_Purupurupuru... Purupurupuru... Purupurupuru..._

_"This is Koala." _

"Koala! This is Daisy!"

_"Oh Daisy,"_ the younger woman barely got the words out before she released a soft sob. _"Daisy, it's just awful!"_

"I know," she quietly murmured. "I just heard what happened... How is Sabo taking it?"

There was silence on the other end of the den den and Daisy knew that meant Sabo was devastated. "I'm so sorry..."

_"M-Me too, Daisy..."_

Oh how Daisy wanted nothing more than to be with her friends and family in that moment. It was heart-wrenching to hear Koala who was normally so bubbly and happy sound so downright depressed. "Now you listen to me, Koala. You're going to need to be there for Sabo even more than ever before. You and any of my other sisters that may be around. Promise me, promise me that you'll all band together to help Sabo in this difficult time, a-alright?"

She felt herself choke up and resolved not to break down, at least not until she hung up. Daisy heard Koala sniffle again. _"A-Alright, Daisy! I'll do my best!"_

"You can do it!"

_"Y-Yeah, I can do it!"_

"You've got this!"

_"I do!"_

Daisy laughed lightly. "Be strong, Koala. I'll try to call and touch base with you and Sabo soon. If things change though, please call me."

_"We will, Daisy!"_

The other end suddenly hung up and Daisy buried her face in the palms of her hands, silently weeping. She could only imagine how much Sabo blamed himself for not being there to save Ace, after all she couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do if she lost one of her parents, one of her many sisters, or Sage...

She didn't notice someone had entered her room until she felt a hand atop her shoulder. Daisy immediately reared back, landing on her ass and whipping her head up to find Drake staring down at her with a hardened gaze.

"Daisy?"

"I-I'm fine!" She tried to plaster a smile on her face, quickly moving to a sitting position on the bed.

The pirate captain released a heavy sigh before moving to sit on the bed right at Daisy's side. "Daisy, I was told-"

"What's that look for, Drakey?" She laughed, interrupting Drake's sentence as she shook her head. "And what are you in here for anyway? Shouldn't you be out with your crew, doing captainly duties?"

Drake's forehead furrowed, his brows knitting together and meeting in the center of his forehead. "I would be, but Daisy," he once again mentioned her name and reached a gloved hand forward, gently touching the corner of her eye. "You're crying."

The blonde froze in place, reaching a now-shaking hand to her other eye to find that she was indeed crying as Drake had said. "O-Oh... My eyes must be leaking! I better get Doc Seamus in here to check that out!"

"Really?" He deadpanned, as though not really believing that her eyes were suddenly leaking for no earthly reason.

"Yup! I really hope I'm not getting... eye-leak-itits! I hear that's quite deadly!"

Drake sighed, biting back the groan that threatened to escape. "Daisy..." He knew that this would probably come back to bite him in the ass, but he allowed his arms to slowly wind around Daisy's waist, tugging her closer against his form. "For whatever reason, the execution of Roger's son has really affected you. So if you need to cry, then cry."

His arms tightened around her, and Daisy sucked in a gasp of air before trembling. "N-No, I'm fine..."

"You are most certainly _not_ fine," he ground out before pulling back the slightest bit to stare down into tear-filled, lavender eyes. He watched with narrowed eyes as Daisy forcibly swallowed before gently resting her cheek against his shoulder. Drake felt himself stiffen and immediately realized his mistake, trying to pry Daisy off of his shoulder, only to have the smaller woman wrap her arms around him.

Well, this certainly brought back uncomfortable memories. Especially when he felt familiar curves pressed intimately against him.

_"Mm, you're so warm and comfy, Drakey~!" _

_"Get off me, you annoying woman!"_

_"I don't really want to... Drake." _

Drake finally managed to free himself of Daisy and quickly stood to his feet, clearing his throat and most certainly not blushing. "I-I'll just leave you to it then. But if you need anything, then _don't_ call for me. Call for anyone else but me, understand?"

Daisy managed a weak giggle, nodding her head and giving a silly salute. "You got it, Drakey~!"

Gritting his teeth, the pirate cursed under his breath before turning.

"Thank you, Drake. You know, I'm really glad you were able to leave that Marine life behind. I knew I was right when I said it wasn't the right career choice for you." She managed a smile, the last of her tears seeming to dry. "You seem so much happier doing what you're doing now."

He froze mid-step, looking over his shoulder to find the blonde giving him a warm smile. Drake shouldn't have been affected in any way whatsoever, after all Green Daisy had been a nuisance that had nearly ruined his life once before, and now she was nearly driving him insane once again...

Quickly, he gave a curt nod and slammed the door behind him, eager to get away from the woman and focus his mind on something else. Maybe his crew had found that winter island of Kaido's he had been meaning to infiltrate?

* * *

"Captain Drake! Are you sure it's alright to leave Miss Green on board the ship by herself while we go on the island?"

That earned the poor man a withering glare. "And why exactly are you so concerned with Miss Green's well-being when we're about to potentially face one of the strongest enemies we've ever faced, Hamilton?"

The young man, Hamilton, paled and nervously began to stammer, obviously not used to earning the wrath of his captain. "W-Well, I was just concerned s-since she's-"

"Doc Seamus is on the board the ship too," another man, Kennedy, spoke up and said in an attempt to help smooth things over. "Don't worry so much about it! Our captain wouldn't leave Daisy completely unprotected! He's a chivalrous kind of man when it comes to her I've noticed here recently."

"Ohh yeah, that makes sense!"

Drake nearly smothered both men in snow before continuing on his way toward his destination.

Finally after his crew managed to dig the pair out of the snow, the crew caught up to their captain, though it seemed being buried in the snow didn't do much to help the already cold conditions of the winter air around them.

"I-It's so cold!"

"I'm freezing to death here!"

"Are we sure anybody is really on a place like this?"

Before Drake could snap at the pair that they could go back to the ship if they were so cold, a barrage of icicles came flying out of nowhere, sending his men flying every which way possible.

"Watch out!"

"Run for it!"

Once the ice settled, the men all began to call out to one another, making sure everyone was alright.

"I'm fine over here!"

"Me too!"

"What the hell is going on with this island?!"

Drake was starting to wonder that very thing himself, but until he somehow got Kaido's attention, he couldn't leave the island yet.

"Let's leave this island, Captain! I don't think anyone's on here anyway!"

The pirate closed his eyes, releasing a heavy sigh. "You really don't think so? After all, anything can happen out here." He motioned with a nod to a large round pile of snow just ahead of his group. It seemed it was only then that they noticed the pile of snow.

"Wh-What's that?!"

"It looks like the icicles are just sticking out of it!"

Suddenly the snow fell away, revealing a large iron dome. Drake continued to watch in silence even as his men began an uproar all around him, crying out about how the dome was now opening up. The former Marine had known all along that Kaido had some kind of secret base hidden on this godsforsaken winter island, and it seemed that Kaido had some of his lackeys protecting the island for whatever reason.

Said lackeys began to jump from the very top of the building, all landing to the ground with a loud thud with one man standing out from the rest, a large cyborg-type with a metal face and guns for arms.

"This island is a favorite of Kaido of the Four Emperors," the large cyborg man began. "And I'm in charge of security around here!"

Drake snorted in response, not really impressed so far with Kaido's head of security. "So? What do you want from us?"

"Not a thing, I'm just warning you is all. So you'd better not piss him off, rookie."

A brow slowly arched as Drake took this bit of information in. "So what you're saying, is that if I kill you or something, Kaido won't stop until he catches me in retaliation?"

"That's right!"

Interesting...

Scotch suddenly swung his gun-arm right into Drake's face with the full intention of scaring Drake off. "So why don't you-"

"Then that makes this much easier for me," Drake murmured before taking on his Ancient Zoan form, throwing his head back and roaring, readying himself for a fight.

* * *

Daisy's head whipped up, jerking to the side as she heard a loud bestial roar, lavender eyes widening. "Drakey," she whispered, her fingers curling around the railing of the ship. "Oh spirits, please be careful..."

* * *

**I know some of you are thinking... This romance is taking way too long! LOL But it'll get there, I promise! My stories take some time for the romance to develop so be patient. In fact, this romance is one of the stories in which the romance will develop pretty fast. Probably in the next few chapters. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited! **

**Paper-Ninja-Star- Uwahhh you're too kind! *gives you cookies* I hope you continue to enjoy as the rest of the story unfolds! And thank you for thinking Daisy is adorable! Drake can't keep resisting her adorableness for long! *evil laughter***

**BatmanSwim2016- *holds a sign up like a rabid fangirl* We love you Drakey~! *.* I really hope I'm not butchering his character, especially since we really don't know much about him. Hopefully we'll get to see more of him once the Dressrosa Arc is finished! :D**

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin- *cries* I KNOWWWWWWWWW! *clings to the poor guy* And yes! More canon parts to the story! :D But then more parts that I'll be totally making up off the top of my head and praying they aren't too totally off-base from the actual canon events! XD Thank you so much for reviewing duckie!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Daisy couldn't help but pace back and forth in the galley. She knew that right then, somewhere on that winter island Drake was fighting, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Och lass, walking 'bout like that won' do ya no good."

She stopped in place, turning to face Seamus with a weak smile. The kindly doctor was trying to put her fears to rest, but it wasn't helping.

The blonde Revolutionary hadn't realized just which island they were headed toward until it was too late, and by then, Drake had refused to listen to her warnings.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

_"But Drakey, I'm telling you it's a reeeeeeeeally bad idea to go on this island!"_

_The pirate ignored her and continued to wrap the scarf around his neck. _

_"STOP IGNORING MEEEEEE!" She yanked on his arm as hard as she possibly could, digging her heels into the ground. _

_She finally heard Drake sigh and turn to face her, no trace of amusement whatsoever on his face. "And why exactly is it such a bad idea to go on this particular island?" _

_Daisy refused to let Drake's arm go, nibbling on her lower lip. "It's just that..." _

_"Yes?" _

_"Well..."_

_A sigh. "Damnation woman, will you just tell me!" _

_The blonde squeaked and jumped slightly in place. "W-Well, the island is rumored to be...overrun with rodents of unusual size! Isn't that positively terrifying?!"_

_Apparently Drake didn't think it was nearly as terrifying as Daisy thought it to be and continued to ready himself for his trek. "I have my plans already set, Green Daisy. I am not about to be stopped by you or a bunch of rats."_

_"But these are rodents of unusual size!" Daisy stretched her arms out as wide as they could possibly go to make her point._

_Drake deadpanned. "I thought that rodents of unusual size were always found in warmer climates?" _

_The perky woman froze as she realized she had been discovered. Damn. "W-Well, don't you know that ROUS always travel to colder islands this time of year?" She laughed nervously and Drake rolled his eyes, opting to ignore Daisy for the remainder of the time he needed to ready himself and his crew._

* * *

"Gah!" Daisy dug her fingers into her short, pixie-cut locks in frustration. X. Drake was without a doubt the most frustrating man in all of the Grand Line!

She heard a soft chuckle from behind her and whirled around to find the good doctor grinning up at her while pulling a chair out for her. "Have a seat, lass. I tink me an' ye need ta be havin' a conversation."

Daisy felt her brow furrow but nonetheless accepted the chair offered to her. "What kind of conversation do you think we should be having, Doc Seamus?"

The older man's eyes twinkled knowingly as he leaned on his elbows, leaning closer toward the younger woman. "'Bout yer concern fer th' young cap'n."

The blonde instantly snorted. "I have no concern for that dunderhead! He can go get himself eaten by Sea Kings for all I care!" With that, she huffed and whipped her head to the side to show just how little she cared.

Seamus chuckled and slowly shook his head. "Ah, but I think ye be more worried fer his well bein' than ye be lettin' on, lass."

Daisy grumbled. "Am not," she responded sullenly. "He's nothing more than a jerk. A jerky jerk."

"Seein' ye and the cap'n reminds me of another lass I knew long ago."

This peaked Daisy's interest but she continued to feign disinterest, focusing her attention to her nails instead, even as Seamus dug through his worn out wallet.

"This be me lovely wife, Nan," Seamus smiled lovingly at the picture he presented to Daisy, one of a brunette woman.

Daisy couldn't help it, her curiosity got the better of her and she immediately looked at the picture, smiling brightly as she saw the adoration that filled Seamus' face. "She's beautiful!"

"Aye, tha' she was. Twas no other like her in me eyes." The blonde stiffened at the use of words that Seamus chose to use. Was? She forced herself to swallow, unable to ask the question herself. "I see th' wonder in yer eyes, lass. Nan died many years back, in childbirth. She an' our babe both."

"Seamus..."

"Now don' give me any pity, I donna be needin' any o' that! Me an' my Nan had good years together before she was taken from me an' tat's all tat matters!" The doctor snorted and pocketed the picture once again before turning his attention to Daisy who was now nibbling on her lower lip in a weak attempt to keep the tears at bay. "I tell ye this because I see th' way ye and the cap'n look at one another. The rest o' those boys may no' see it, but I do. I almost lost me Nan because I was too stubborn ta tell her how I truly felt. I donna wan' ye and th' cap'n ta miss an opportunity like tha' as well."

Daisy froze before quickly shaking her head. "Now Doc, that's just not how it is. While it's true that Drakey and I knew each other from years ago, he can hardly stand me!" She laughed and grinned, but Seamus continued to give her a look of disbelief.

"If ye be sayin' so, but tha' can only last so long while ye be wit' us. In my opinion a' least." Seamus chuckled before gently patting the top of Daisy's hands, moving to stand from the table. "I'll be leavin' ye alone with yer thoughts now. Hmm, sure is lookin' like it's gettin' colder outside, isn't it?"

Daisy's gaze slowly moved to the window where she watched the snow continue to fall from where she sat within the ship. "Yeah," she murmured softly. "It does look like it's getting colder."

* * *

Drake released a bestial snarl as he advanced toward Scotch, his tail whipping out toward the cyborg. Scotch easily blocked the move by whipping his arm up and swung his other arm around, pointing the gun directly at Drake.

He snarled and threw his head back before snapping it forward, sharp teeth latching onto the metal arm and tugging as hard as he could in an attempt to rip the appendage off. All Drake could think was that he had to do enough damage to Scotch to make Kaido notice! He had to get the Emperor's attention somehow and this was more than likely his best shot at doing so!

"Just give it up, rookie! You've got no shot at beating me! Just for this, once I finish you off, I think I'll end the rest of your crew and destroy your ship too!"

Drake's response was to give another loud howl. He wasn't about to give up, hadn't even begun to really fight! His life, along with the lives of his crew were on the line as well, along with Seamus and, he hated to admit it, but Daisy's life was at stake as well if Scotch tried to go after his ship as well. She was an innocent bystander, he didn't want someone to be harmed for something he had started.

"Well, this isn't very nice of you at all, Scotchy-boy~! And here I was hoping you and I could have a nice cup of cocoa and catch up on what's happened since you and I last saw each other!"

No... Not her! Anyone but her! What was she thinking by dragging herself out to the middle of a heated battle like this?!

Suddenly all eyes went straight to a blonde woman who was now dressed for the winter weather with a long coat and gloves. Daisy now stood off to the side as she sported a wide grin with gloved hands moving to her hips as she stared up at Drake and Scotch.

"I really am serious about that cocoa, Scotchy-boy. It's absolutely freezing out here!" To emphasize this point, she wrapped both her arms around her form and gave a little shiver.

The cyborg's lips curved down into a slight frown, now completely ignoring Drake and focusing all of his attention on the small blonde woman. "Miss Daisy? What exactly are you doing here? Master Kaido was serious about this particular island being too dangerous for you to be on again."

"Daisy," Drake hissed, now back in his human form as he reached out and grabbed hold of Daisy's arm. "What in seven hells are you doing?" And for that matter, just how did she know Scotch?!

Daisy in turn completely ignored Drake and continued to grin up at Scotch. "Well, this time it's different. I'm _obviously_ not in the same condition I was when I came to this island last time."

Scotch slowly looked her up and down. "No, I suppose you aren't. But that doesn't mean that Master Kaido will be pleased to know you're on this island again."

Wait... Drake's frown deepened the longer the conversation between Daisy and Scotch carried on. Just what was Scotch implying?

"Actually, I was hoping to call in a favor?" Daisy began to fidget in place and the cyborg groaned, shaking his head once.

"Whatever you're thinking, forget about it."

"But Scotchy-boy~! I thought we were friends!"

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE HERE!"

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Drake who appeared to be positively seething. His grip on Daisy's arm tightened as he began to drag the blonde through the snow to a more secluded location.

"Oh Drakey, you're taking me away from prying eyes? I didn't realize you were into kinky trysts in the snow... I wish you had warned me earlier this was your intention, but I'm afraid I'm just too scared of catching hypothermia in this kind of weather so we'll have to save this for another special occasion!"

"You-" She thought he wanted to do what?! Damn her! She was going to be the death of him! "Believe you me, that is the absolute last thing on my mind when it comes to you! You _will_ explain to me what that was just now!"

Lavender eyes blinked owlishly and she tipped her head slightly to one side. "What what was?"

"That!" He pointed behind him, in the general direction of Scotch and the iron dome. Daisy peered around Drake and immediately brightened. "Oh~ Scotchy-boy? He and I go way back!"

Drake resisted the urge to groan. At least now they were getting somewhere. "Yes, but how do you and he know each other?"

"Umm, well..."

This time Drake did groan. "Yes?"

"You see..."

"Go on."

She seemed very hesitant to continue but forced herself to do so. "Eight years ago, a few months after you and I parted ways, I was sent on a mission that brought me here. On this very island, I met Scotch and Kaido."

Wait...

Daisy gave a half-shrug. "I was... Well, in a bit of a bind physically at the time, and instead of killing me, Kaido took pity on me instead."

Drake felt his eyes widen a fraction as he stared at the now fidgeting woman who refused to look him in the eye. "So you're saying..."

"Kaido took a fancy to me, and not in _that_ sense so get that look off your face," Daisy glared at the look Drake now wore before continuing. "Contrary to what you may think, I'm _not_ a whore."

"I never said-" Drake began, scrambling to fix what he may have accidentally implied but Daisy quickly cut him off before he could.

"I told him my life's story and he found it somewhat amusing. Because he felt sorry for my physical plight, he allowed me to live here on his island until I was better able to travel once more."

Drake stared at Daisy with wide eyes. He really shouldn't have been shocked, after all, this was Daisy, and it seemed that this woman was still capable of throwing all sorts of surprises his way.

"You obviously want to get Kaido's attention, so I might be able to help you out."

* * *

**Whaaaat? Daisy knows Kaido personally?! How many of you saw that coming? LOL Daisy's just too darn adorable for her own good at times and makes friends in all sorts of places! And yay for more Drasy! (DrakexDaisy) Just give in to Daisy's charm, Drakey poo! **

**And yay for perceptive Doc Seamus! He knows something happened between those two even if they continue to deny it! ****Cookies for those of you who can find the reference to one of my all-time favorite movies in this chapter! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited! **

**Paper-Ninja-Star- Hehe Daisy's got all sorts of surprises up her sleeve. ;D And there will be plenty more Drasy to come as the story continues! Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin- LOL Daisy be driving Drakey crazy! But he won't admit that he's secretly concerned. At least not just yet anyway hehehe...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Drake and Daisy followed closely behind Scotch as he led the pair inside the large dome. Drake had commanded his crew to stay behind while he and Daisy went inside the dome with the cyborg to try and open communications with Kaido. The crew was instantly concerned with the well-beings of both their captain and his associate, but Drake and Daisy assured the crew that they would be alright.

For the most part, the trio had stayed silent, but Drake was on edge, didn't know how much longer he could remain silent. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he could see Daisy for once staring straight ahead without a smile on her face.

Did that mean that she was worried and fearful? Or perhaps she was already planning what their next move should be?

Suddenly, the pirate felt a gentle touch to his arm and he realized that both Daisy and Scotch had finally stopped before a large iron door. The cyborg half-turned, turning his attention completely to Daisy, seeming to forget that Drake was even there.

"You'll be coming in with me, Miss Daisy. Alone. I'll speak to Master Kaido on the den den first. He may be willing to speak to you, and then you _might_ be able to convince him to speak to your associate here if you catch him in a good enough mood."

Drake had a very bad feeling about all of this, and apparently it showed on his face just how he was feeling.

"Stay calm," Daisy murmured, offering a soft smile. "I'll handle this, I promise."

"But Daisy, I don't think-!" He was stopped by the soft press of lips against the corner of his mouth.

"Be patient, Drakey. Please, I promise I'll get you what you need, but just bear with me in the meantime."

The pirate was so stunned by the sudden turn of events, he hadn't even realized that the door was slammed in his face until it was already too late.

"...Daisy?" Shit, what had he done? He had just allowed her to distract him so that she could waltz into a locked room with a deadly being who could do, spirits only knew what to her! The urge to transform and tear the door down was great, and just as he was about to do so, her words came rushing back to his mind.

_"Be patient, Drakey."_

Damn her. He ground his teeth together, yanking his bicorn off the top of his head, running fingers through his hair before turning and banging his back against the door. She had better come through, because if she somehow caused harm to herself again...

Drake groaned and buried his face in a palm, resisting the urge to think about such things. Damn, annoying pest.

* * *

Daisy rested her back against the door, releasing a shaky breath as her hands moved to press against her now red cheeks. Why had she done that? Why?! Oh, she was once again treading on dangerous waters...

"Miss Daisy?"

Lavender eyes blinked and she straightened upon finding Scotch giving her an odd stare. "S-Sorry. Should I be doing something while you get Sir Kaido on the den den?"

"Actually..." The cyborg lifted the receiver, holding it out to the blonde.

_"Is that you, Miss Green? I haven't heard from you in so long!"_

And just like that, Daisy was taken back to her first meeting with the Emperor so long ago... She stiffened before gingerly taking the receiver from Scotch. "It really has been some time, hasn't it, Sir Kaido?"

* * *

_Eight years ago..._

_"So you say you're a member of the Green family?" _

_Daisy fidgeted in her seat, nervously nibbling on her lower lip before nodding her head slowly. "Y-Yes..."_

_"Ah, don't be so nervous, m'dear. I won't eat you alive. Well, I won't so long as I find your answers acceptable." _

_Kaido laughed but Daisy paled at the Emperor's choice of words. Once again she had found herself in quite the sticky situation after being captured by the feared Kaido of the Four Emperors, and she could only hope that he would show some kind of mercy on her in her physical plight._

_"Now tell me, Miss Green," Kaido slowly began. "How is it that you came to be on my territory? I understand that you're a wanted member of the Revolutionary Army, but I find it hard to believe that you'd be sent out in your condition."_

_"I-I don't know that I should..." _

_Kaido's beady eyes immediately narrowed. "If you don't begin talking, I'll be forced to think you're here for less than pure intentions and have no choice but to end your pathetic existence." _

_Well when he put it like that..._

_Slowly licking her lips, she nervously began her tale. "Y-You see, it all started when I was captured by the Navy a few months earlier..." And so, Daisy told her story from the very beginning, explaining how she had gotten herself captured first by the Navy, and then had managed to free herself, only to have been sent out on a mission by Dragon almost immediately afterwards._

_Once her story was finished, Kaido began to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh my! You poor fool!" _

_Lavender eyes blinked. "Er, I'm sorry, I don't-" _

_"You actually believed he would help you, and by trusting him, you've placed yourself in even greater danger than before!" _

_Daisy felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment, turning her head to the side. "Yes, I realize this now, but if I could just be allowed to leave your territory now, I would be ever so grateful." _

_Kaido's laughed slowly trickled to a stop, his piercing gaze turning into a calculating one as he looked the blonde over slowly. "Hmm... Well, after hearing your sad little tale, I can't help but feel obligated to allow this," Daisy's features relaxed and she managed a small smile. "But not right now." _

_Her heart felt as though it suddenly stopped in her chest. "Wh-What?" What exactly did he intend to do with her?_

_"You see, Miss Green," the Emperor slowly leaned forward, resting his chin atop his fingers as they interloped with one another. "I may be a pirate, but I have many business ventures as well, this island being the headquarters for many of those ventures. It simply wouldn't do to have people coming and going as they please within such a short period of time." _

_"B-But-!" _

_Kaido's eyes narrowed to slits and Daisy quickly shut her mouth, knowing she needed to remain silent if she wanted to keep herself alive. "I said I would allow you to leave my territory alive, and I will. Only when you are more physically able to travel in the next few months. I'm assuming that's how long it will take for your condition to become better?" He gave a nod to the blonde and noted the way she stiffened. _

_Daisy forced herself to swallow, trying her hardest not to let her fear show, but knowing she was failing miserably. "I-I feel as though I'm more than capable of traveling now... S-Sir Kaido."_

_"And I disagree. Those are my terms. You don't leave my island for the next few months until _I_ say so. You should be more grateful, I'm never one to be open to negotiations, so count yourself lucky that I find your situation humorous enough to leave you alive." _

_Surely he wasn't serious, he didn't truly intend on keeping her there against her will... Did he? Ah, but by the look on the Emperor's face, he was dead serious about keeping her on his territory until she was better able to travel. _

_"Cheer up, Miss Green. I think you'll find I'm not that disagreeable a person once you get to know me." _

_Somehow Daisy wasn't so sure she wanted to get to know Kaido anymore than she absolutely had to..._

* * *

Daisy's brow furrowed as she stared at the den den which appeared to be grinning as wide as it possibly could have been.

_"So tell me, Miss Green, how have you and your family been doing these past few years since we last saw one another? I've heard nothing but scandalous things that you've managed to get yourself into."_

She managed to give a forced laugh before shaking her head. "Oh, where do I even begin? My family has been doing very well, thank you for thinking to ask. I know you meant about one individual in particular and he's doing absolutely wonderful."

She tried her hardest not to shudder at the high-pitched laughter that came through the den den. _"Well, splendid! I'm _so_ glad to hear of it. It's obvious that we have so much to catch up on..."_

"But of course," she grinned. "Do tell me how you've been? After all, it's been eight years or so since I've seen you face to face, hasn't it?"

This was definitely going to take some time and Daisy only hoped that Drake was able to keep himself occupied for the time being while she kept Kaido busy. Just don't do anything too brash or stupid in the meantime!

* * *

**Hmm, we see a bit of the past from eight years ago! The plot thickens!**

**Yes I know it's been a little while since I've updated this story, but have any of you duckies been keeping up with the manga?! Holy cow, we got to see young Drake in Law's flashback! Squee! I'm wondering if this means we'll be seeing more of Drake's past once he shows up in the manga again? *gasp* Oh I hope so! **


End file.
